Why me?
by DJ Awesome101
Summary: Alex thought he'd seen it all in the world of espionage. Mad men, evil, and murder, but when a family he thought was dead appear along with other people he thought he'd never see again. His world starts to spiral out of control. As the plot lin thickens and adventure blooms. He will find himself saying "Why me?"
1. Captured again

**Set after Crocodile Tears**

Prologue

Pain was all he could feel. It was emotional and physical. It had been fourteen years since he had been stuck in this hell hole. A dark figure approached and stood over him, crouching low he spoke. "John Rider. You will break or we will make you, SCORPIA has its ways." His sinister laughter filled the small blood stained room. The man did not respond, he was far too tired to. Dark sucking blackness began to fill his vision. There was only time for one last thought. "Pain."

…Just a line…..

Alex POV

BEEP. Alex's alarm clock blared. He hated them disturbing his dreams like that. "Alex! Get your lazy but down here this instant!" "I'm coming Jack." He muttered. The blond haired boy checked the calendar. Monday. The worst day of the week. He sighed as he slipped on his uniform.

Flinging open his door he ran down the stairs, scarfed down his breakfast and hurried on to school. As he neared the school he caught a glimpsed of something black and shiny. The boy didn't have time to react. He felt something cold and dark pierce his skin as he fell of his bike into a unknown man's arm. "We got Rider." "Captured." "Again." He added. Alex fell into unconsciousness as the man dressed in black threw him into a black car and drove away.


	2. Well this is new

**Sorry about that title update. I'm new on fanfiction, so I really don't know how to use it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer too. I'm going on vacation in like three days, so I might not update in a while, but I'll try to. Sorry about bad grammar, it's like my 100th language. remember stop drop and roll because knowledge burns.**

**Now for something I forgot to do in the first chapter a disclaimer. disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, but once I gain world domination, Anthony Horowitz will be forced to hand it over. (Laughs maniacally.) So on with the story before my insanity infects all you normal (normal ugh) monsters ... I mean people out there.**

* * *

Alex POV

I groaned as I woke up, my eyelids felt like lead and my head felt like a knife was driven through it. You know, not to complain or anything.

I was lying on the ground, it felt like concrete. I took in my surroundings. There was one woman with messy blond hair and a man that looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were crouched over a person, at his position I couldn't make out any features.

"Isn't there any lighting in here?" I think. I look up and see a dim light bulb hanging by a chain. The group of people didn't seem to have noticed I was awake.

There was a click clack of shoes coming from down the hall. It seemed to be heading in our direction. The door was jerked open with a creak. The familiar group of people heads twisted around so fast I was sure they would suffer from whiplash.

In came a man followed by three other goonies. The man that was obviously the leader had brown close cropped hair and a scar under his deep green eyes. "I think I'll call him scar." I thought. Scar laughed and turned to me and said. "Hello Alex Rider." Three heads turned to my direction. I gave a small wave of acknowledgement. They gasped. "So," I said exaggerating the amount of o s in the word. "What do you want?" I asked. "You," he answered. Scar opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Before you rant on about how you'll kill me oh so painfully. Will you tell me your name?" "What?" He seemed taken back. "Will you tell me your name?" I repeated. "It's Rob." He said answering my ridiculous question. "You look more like a Catherine." I say smugly. "Catherine is a girl's name" he says. "Exactly." Queue smirk from yours truly.

"It's Rob." He retorts.

"Catherine." I sang.

"Rob."

"Catherine."

"Enough!" He shouts. Rob's voice echoed inside the little prison cell.

The familiar group looked surprise I would taunt our captor. "As you probably guessed we work for SCORPIA." Rob said as he paced the doorway. "Our objective today is to interrogate you through torture." "Well that was blunt." I say, but I couldn't ignore the twinge of fear that had sparked inside of me.

"Well let's start." Said Roby boy. "No! You can't John just recovered from your last session," cried the blond haired woman. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen these people somewhere. The three henchmen grabbed the other people and Rob grabbed my arm. I made a badly aimed punched at Rob. It didn't faze him. Suddenly I felt something cold and hard my head.

* * *

Ian POV

Seeing a gun pressed against my nephew's head was a new and terrifying experience. I felt Helen and John freeze next to me. I could tell it was getting harder and harder for Alex to breathe. We let the goons take us and Alex to the torture room. Alex seemed different, I don't know how, but different. Goon one shoved me into a chair and strapped me arms and legs to it, same with John, Helen, and finally Alex. "So," Rob laughed. "I'll let a little family bonding time before I start the pain." He turned and left. Nobody said a word till we heard the lock click."Well this is new." Alex said"Rob said family bonding time,but I don't know any of you?" He added. I look at John and Helen, looks like it was explanation time.

* * *

**Cliffy muahahahaha! Review please, but I'll update regardless.**


End file.
